


Small Mercies

by half_sleeping



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/pseuds/half_sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost FROM HISTORY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

Sanada quietly seethed. As if it hadn't been enough that he'd devoted practically his whole life to tennis- daily practices, daily _visits_ , team-building exercises, not giving in to the imperative to beat Niou to a bloody pulp- now Yukimura had seen fit to invade Sanada's kendo, as well. With the whole. Damn. Team. Yukimura alone, or Yanagi (although certainly not together, by now Sanada knew his friends too well) would have acceptable, and even somewhat pleasant. All the Rikkai regulars was asking Sanada to have a nervous breakdown.

He breathed, deeply, pretending he didn't know the group of young men in school uniforms with tennis bags making snide remarks about phallic devices and lost practice time. It wasn't like he'd asked them to come.

He tightened his grip on the _bokken_. This was just an exhibition, so live blades weren't allowed in the matches, although one would be used later in the demonstration of some _kata_. This was fortunate for Akaya and Marui, since the 'babies' (read: spoilt brats) of the team were loudly and obnoxiously comparing other swordsmen (and two swordswomen) with Sanada, and the third-year didn't think he could refrain from violence much longer.

At least today the opponent was- not yet here, apparently, like Sanada's slacker brother, although Morinozuka Satoshi's brother and Nii-san's opponent had just arrived.

"Morinozuka-san," said Sanada, and inclined his head slightly in greeting. _That_ was an opponent worth fighting, because although Satoshi was not bad (Read: as good as Sanada) he was too excitable, too _tarundoru_. Morinozuka Takashi was like a rock, steady and unyielding. It was a pity that Nii-san had been born first.

"Sanada," replied Mori, and that was all. Bliss.

There was a sudden loud sobbing/shrieking sound from the seating area, which Sanada after a moment's thought and many months of Akaya-experience translated faintly as, "Kaa-sanKaa-sanKaa-santhedeviltwinsarestealingourdeardarlingOWOWOWmakethemstopKaa-san!"

Mori shifted perhaps two facial muscles, and contrived to express the faintest hint of annoyance, and so much forbearance that one would think he was responsible for the world.

Kyouya yawned, imperceptibly, as Tamaki ran around crying at the top of his lungs, chased by Hikaru and Kaoru brandishing the live display blades and Hani wielding his bunny, while Haruhi and Satoshi tried to calm a babbling Yasuchika from the shock of seeing the 'alien bunny' used a weapon.

Sanada did not sweatdrop, precisely, but Renji later remarked to Yukimura that Genichirou was 15% less tense than he had been at the start of the day, and was right.

-end-


End file.
